Live Life To The Fullest
by Remy Shall Kill Belladonna
Summary: Prequal to Losing Something Important.... | Goes into detail about Rogue/Remy's relationship and their daughter, Ari.
1. Default Chapter

Wow, I got better response than I thought I would! So now, I decided to stretch it a bit. What I mean by that is, I'm expanding the little stories about Rogue, Remy, and Ari. So now, on with the story!!!!!!  
  
&$&#&$@!@#$%&&^*&%#!@#%&@%$  
  
Rogue sighed, and buried her face in her hands. Remy walked up slowly to her, and sat down next to her. They were friends. But they refused to be anything more.  
  
"Chere." Rogue slowly looked up at him. "Wat!?" She snapped.  
  
He smiled sweetly, "wat wrong?" She rolled her eyes, "nuthin' is 'appenin' Rem!"  
  
"Chere, dere sumthin' wrong." "There is not! Git off my case!!" She stood up, and walked away.  
  
Remy got up, and started following her.  
  
He turned around, and looked up at him. "Remy. Ah, it." She started to cry, and buried her head in his chest.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, and stroked her hair. "Wat wrong wit my chere?" She looked up at him, "th' world is so mean." She sighed, and shook her head. "Th' danger room." She slightly shuddered, "Jean, Scott goin' at it." Remy looked down at her, "dat is disturbin'!"  
  
She started crying again. "It not that Remy! It wa' th' fact that they c'n touch, an' Ah caint!" She started crying harder than before.  
  
Remy sighed, and kissed the top of her head.  
  
@$*&#$$%^%^@!!#$%#&^&^@@$^#$#@&^#^*#@  
  
Rouge turned over in bed, but didn't fall asleep. She sighed and got up to go downstairs.  
  
Once down to the kitchen, she sat on the counter, and looked at the table. Remy was sitting there is only his boxers, and his goofy grin. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.  
  
Remy walked over to her, and leaned his back against the counter. "Um, chere." He looked up at her, "do ya wanna go out tomorrow?"  
  
She looked at him, and sighed. "Ah don' know Swamp Rat."  
  
Remy sighed, and walked away from the counter. "Wait, Remy, I wanna go out wit ya." Remy smiled, and they both climbed the stairs. At the top, they parted to their own rooms.  
  
!#@%&*&*@$^$#^##&^&*%$#%!$^!!#%#$^  
  
Rogue sighed, and looked at herself in the mirror. "Kitty. Ah caint believe that Ah'm goin' out with my friend." Kitty smiled, and walked over to Rogue, and fixed her dress slightly. "Like, c'mon, he's totally hot!"  
  
Rogue blushed, and looked at Kitty, "he's my friend!" "Soooo?" Kitty dragged out the word.  
  
"So, Ah have a lil crush on him. So wat!?" Kitty smiled.  
  
"Rogue's in love, Rogue's in love!!" She taunted.  
  
Remy opened the door, "who she in love wit?" Rogue blushed, and Kitty said, "Y." Before getting a gloved hand over her mouth.  
  
Remy smiled, and pulled out a bouquet of tulips. Rogue took them with a blush on her face.  
  
"Ready chere?" Rogue nodded, "I aint ya dear." He kissed her on the top of her head as they walked down the stairs. "Yes, ya are my chere."  
  
Rogue and Remy walked out of the Institute. "Remy, we gonna take Scott's car righ'?" "Oui, woul'n' wan' ot'er guys lookin' up ya dress."  
  
Remy hopped in Scott's car, and hot wired it. Rogue smiled, and sat in the passenger side.  
  
Remy put his hand on hers as he pulled out of the garage. 


	2. The Date

Oh damn it! I had this all typed up, and I lost the file! I feel so stupid! Sigh, oh well, now I get to type it out completely different! I guess. Well this chapter has a lot of French, which I got out of a translator, so it may not be correct. Don't kill me!  
  
Kayla: Aw, come on! Read it, it's not evil. At least I don't think so.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Rogue smiled at Remy as he drove. About half way there she realized she was staring at him. She looked away, and mumbled, "sorry."  
  
Remy looked at her. "Fo' wat?" Rogue looked up, "nuth-REMY!" She yelled as he almost hit another car.  
  
He slammed on the brakes an inch away from the other car. Rogue sat there, hyperventilating. Remy bit his lip, "Chere?" She sat there, frozen.  
  
"Remy LeBeau!" She turned to look at him. She hit him in the crotch. "Ah 'ate ya so much! Now drive." Remy sighed, and drove.  
  
A few minutes later, Rogue looked at Remy. "Ah'm sorry Rem, ya jus' scared th' shit outta meh." "It ok chere, it wa' my fault." Remy looked at her for second, before turning his attention to the road again. "Damn straight it ya fault swamp rat!" *  
  
*  
  
* Remy stopped the car in the parking lot of a fancy restaurant. He got out of the car, and opened Rogue's door for her. She smiled her thanks, and got out of the car.  
  
Remy opened the restaurant door for Rogue. "Ok cajun, Ah c'n open my own doors!" She snapped as she walked in. They walked up the Maitre D'.  
  
"Le nom?" He asked the couple. (Translation: Name?)  
  
"Bien le monsieur, mon nom n'est pas sur la liste, si cela est que vous voulez savoir." Remy said with a sweet smile. (Translation: Well sir, my name isn't on the list, if that's what you want to know.)  
  
"Non réservation, non table!" (Translation: No reservation, no table! A/N: obvious, aint it?)  
  
"Bien s'il éclaircirait des choses en haut un morceau, mon nom est Rembrant Entienne LeBeau." Remy said coyly to the Maitre D'. (Translation: Well if it would clear things up a bit, my name is Rembrant Entienne LeBeau.)  
  
The Maitre D' looked very flustered, and rushed Rogue and Remy to a secluded table.  
  
Rogue smiled at the Maitre D', and sat down across from Remy. Once the Maitre D' left, Rogue broke out laughing.  
  
"Wat so funny chere?" Rogue laughed for a good five minutes before she stopped.  
  
"Remy, ya neva tol' meh that ya name wa' Rembrant!" Was all she could get out before breaking out laughing again.  
  
Remy blushed slightly. "Dat de name I use t' git free stuff." He sighed, and looked at Rogue.  
  
She stopped laughing, "sure cajun." She smiled at him, and leaned back in her chair.  
  
The Maitre D' came back to get their orders.  
  
"D'accord, j'aimerais les escargots, avec extra-le sel, et une soude s'il vous plaît." Rogue said proudly, impressed with her French. (Translation: Ok, I would like some snails with extra salt and a soda please.)  
  
Remy made a face at her, and said, "Je ferais comme un bifteck, et quelque thé de iced s'il vous plaît." (Translation: I would like a steak, and some iced tea please.)  
  
The Maitre D' nodded, and walked away.  
  
"Ah think he likes us." Rogue announced about the Maitre D'.  
  
"Oui, mebe too much!" Remy raised a suggestive eyebrow. Rogue giggled at him.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Rogue finished up her snails, and stared at Remy. "Slow poke." She said slowly.  
  
Remy looked up at her. "'xuse meh chere?" "Ya takin' too damn long t' finish ya food!"  
  
He smiled, and started to eat slower. Rogue sighed, and took a bite out of his steak. She spit it out almost immediately. "Ewwwwww! Medium rare! Grossgrossgrossgross!" She took her napkin and wiped her tongue with it.  
  
Remy laughed, and started to eat a bit faster. Rogue started to pout about eating the meat.  
  
In a few minutes, Remy finished up his steak, and asked for the check. Rogue grabbed the check from Remy, and looked at the price. $130.87. Rogue's mouth fell open. "Rem, c'n ya pay fo' this stuff?"  
  
He smiled, "oui, stole Scotty's credit card." He held it up for her to see. She smiled at him, and gave him back the check.  
  
Remy placed the credit card on the check, and they took it away. No one questioned the name on the card, and they just took the money from the bank account.  
  
Remy nodded, and left a twenty dollar tip on the table. Rogue followed him out to the car. "How much did Scott 'ave in 'is bank account Remy?" Rogue asked him once they were in the car.  
  
"$131." He responded with an evil smile. Rogue met his smile as they drove out of the parking lot.  
  
"Where we goin' now Remy?" He thought for a second, "movie sound good?"  
  
She shrugged, "Ah guees, wat movie?" She already knew the answer though. Remy turned to her in disbelief, "Underworld, o' course!"  
  
Rogue laughed, and sat back for the ride.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Once they got to the theater, and got their tickets, they both sat down.  
  
Rogue looked around, and saw that most of the people were dressed like punks or goths or anything of that nature.  
  
She looked down at her fancy dress, and sighed. She stood out, and so did Remy with his tux.  
  
Remy's empathy sensed Rogue's feelings, so he wrappd and arm around her shoulders. "It ok chere." He kissed her on the top of her head. She smiled, and started to watch the previews that came on.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
About two hours later, Rogue and Remy walked out of the movie. "That wa' awesome Remy!" Rogue said, smiling up at Remy. "De one t'ing dat bugged meh wa' dat de vampyres 'ad a reflection." "Yeah, they kinda messed up with that."  
  
"So ya wanna 'ead 'ome chere?" Remy asked her as they neared the car. "Yeah, Ah'm kinda tired, an' it's almost curfew."  
  
Remy smiled, "oh yeah, fo'got 'bout dat damn curfew." Rogue chuckled lightly, and got in the car.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* TBC.  
  
******* Yes, I have seen Underworld, and the vampyres did have reflections! Also there were a lot of punks and goths there. I felt so left out with my oversized KROQ t-shirt. Well I have to say this is the longest thing I have typed on ff.net. I'm so proud of myself! Now please review! *smile * 


End file.
